Nami Haruo
Appearance Initially, Tereya's appearance appears no different from the reuglar Shinigami, equipped with the regular Shihakusho shirt and pants. A single thing that seperates her appearance from the others is a raised neck collar, open in the front as to allow less restriction on the throat. However, over time she discards this outfit, replacing it for more casual clothing. Personality Competitive, easily bored, and very ill-tempered, Tereya is considered to be one of the most "antagonistic protagonists" in the Bleach fanon. Undiplomatic and unaffiliated, she is unhesitant to use brute force and coercion in order to get her way, and unafraid of who she hurts. She takes maniacal glee in killing anyone and everyone, having a personal fanatic love of fighting strong opponents. These attributes make her one of the many dangerous sword fighters out of Soul Society, having been heavily compared to one of the Espada. Relations with her closest comrades have been very hard to understand in how they formed. An example of which is her relations with Ahatake Kurosaki and Shunsatsu; she claims both of them to be strangers to her. She seems to take a liking to Shunsatsu more than Ahatake due to his kinder nature, although she states she doesn't know what his true "motives" are. The only person she seems to have true respect and recognition for is her brother Smirnov, due to his involvement in her past. However, this attitude slowly changes to a more positive one over time, as shown in a recent visit to the Seishou home. She tolerates the two Shinigami's company, and even entrusts Ahatake with information about her past. History Little is known of Tereya's history, other than a violent incident that involved several Shinigami and her capture with several other children. According to her brother Smirnov, all of the children were the victims of natural Hollow-Shinigami hybridism, something of which Shinigami heavily discriminated against. They would beat and torture the children constantly, out of the belief that they were giving the "shit-eating monsters" what they truly deserved. Barely clinging onto life, they attempted to give each other hope, cheering each other up in order to survive, but their fate was finally decided when the Shinigami left them, every child except Tereya consumed alive by corpse-starved birds. It was the first time Tereya's Hollow became prominent. In her rage, her Hollow bubbled up towards the surface, and she tore apart the birds that attempted to attack her. Then, she took off after the Shinigami, waiting until nightfall when catching up with them, before finally slaughtering them all. A lone orphan, she wandered helplessly throughout the areas of Soul Society. (In Progress) Synopsis Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Tereya's style of swordplay is a combination of acrobatics and the use of her spiritual energy. Like many swordfighters, her skills are honed to a high degree, making her a formidable and difficult-to-handle fighter even against stronger opponents. This allowed her to hold her own against Mozou, and fight evenly with Akiko Amaya with her Hollow powers and Shikai level, at least for most of their battles. Immense Energy Control: Tereya is one of the few characters who can manipulate her own spiritual energy outside and inside of her body, allowing her to use it in whatever way she wishes. In her short duel with Akiko Amaya, Tereya was able to disrupt and reflect the flow of her opponents's spiritual energy back at her, defending herself from one of Akiko's stronger attacks. Enhanced Speed: Tereya uses her small build to her advantage, and thus can utilize very high speeds, without the use of Flash Step. Coupled with her high agility, her strikes can be quite fast, accurate, and deadly in close-quarters combat. Enhanced Strength: It is safe to assume Tereya carries phenomenal physical strength. Her eventual ascendance to the level of Bankai would show this, as she was able to carry her transformed Zanpakuto on one arm with minimal effort. High Spiritual Power: Tereya's spiritual power is substantially high, as shown when she first activates her Hollow mask in her fight with Ahatake Kurosaki against Mozou. However, she was still overwhelmed by Ahatake Kurosaki's sheer reiatsu, implying that she is weaker than a Captain-level opponent. Whether or not the high spiritual pressure is due to the Hollow inside of her is virtually unknown. High Intelligence: